Will You?
by Selena Shepard
Summary: Lady Cousland is very nervous. Despite that, her plan goes without a hitch and Leliana has never been happier. (FemWarden/Leliana) Takes place after the Blight.


AN: So a friend of mine said I've been writing way too much depressing stuff. So I made this for you, Bert-Wrighty. Hope it was fluffy enough.

###

She paced nervously near the fireplace, occasionally tugging at the collar of her shirt. She had dressed for the occasion, wearing the finest clothes she owned. She wanted this to go without a hitch. It had to be perfect.

Of course, she had asked the help of her companions. Alistair had quite the pull now as king of Fereldan and had provided the majority of the help. Oghren surprised the pacing woman as he chose some of the finest wine, simply stating he knew more about alcohol than anyone else ever will. Her brother Fergus had prepared the great hall of the Cousland home and had found a renowned bard known only as Tee. Alixon had agreed to have the bard, knowing that the musician's music was always bright and somehow made everyone happy.

The Cousland home. The arrogant Howe had made a lot of damage to its fortifications. He did, however, manage to rebuild somewhat, making it easier for Alixon and Fergus when they returned to their rightful home. The memories that rose with their return were melancholic at best. At worst, sobs teared from Alixon's throat.

However, Lady Cousland had other things racing through her mind. Important things. Things that made her hands clammy with anxiety and excitement. Facing the Archdemon seemed easier than what she was about to do. So many questions raced about her mind as she continued her pacing. _What if I do something wrong? What if I make an idiot out of myself? Oh, Maker... What if she says no?_

Her bedroom door opened, yanking her from her thoughts.

"Sister! Come, everything is ready. She's waiting in the courtyard. She has no idea." Her brother said eagerly, runnnig up to her and wrapping a large arm around her shoulders.

"Fergus, what if I do something wrong?" Alixon asked nervously, wrenching her hands together.

"You worry far too much, Alixon. Everything will be fine."

"But what if-"

Fergus let go of her, turning her to face him directly in the eyes. "Tell me something, Alixon: Do you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Like you've no idea."

Fergus smiled. "Then there's nothing you have to worry about."

Alixon returned the gesture. "Thank you, Fergus."

"Let's get going. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting, now would you?"

###

Leliana crouched on the ground, her dress flowing gently with the wind as she admired the courtyard garden. Much was done during the year after the Blight, especially here at Highever. Although the Blight had not ravaged Highever, Howe had caused substantial damage to the majestic castle and its townsfolk. Highever had focused more on helping out south of the Bannorn, places that had been touched by the Blight.

During that year, so many things had happened to Leliana. It had been the best time of her whole life. Alixon had been wonderful, taking her to trips across Fereldan, introducing her to her brother Fergus. It had been perfect. Then, Alixon became... suspicious.

She had become nervous around the bard. She would say she was busy, making some arrangements for Highever. A few days ago, she had been barred from the great hall. All of this had begun to get at Leliana's nerves, making her worry about the warrior. And about them, their relationship. Still, a small part of her had faith in Alixon.

Soft footfalls approached her from behind. She stood and turned, eyes widening as she stared at her lover. The dark brown tunic and pants complemented her eyes perfectly, making them shine even brighter than ever. Her short hair was tied into a ponytail, showing off her long, graceful neck.

"My lady." Alixon greeted, bowing low.

Leliana giggled at the gesture, but returned by curtseying. "Lady Cousland." She grinned.

"You look beautiful, Leliana. You always are, always been."

Leliana blushed, lowering her head slightly. Long, calloused fingers brushed her chin, tilting her head up to get lost in swirling, caramel orbs. Her heart swelled as she saw nothing but pure adoration and love. The whole world disappeared as their lips met in a passionate embrace that ended far too soon.

"Would you follow me to the great hall, Leliana?" Alixon asked, her hand outstretched for Leliana to take.

"I thought I wasn't allowed there." The redhead commented, a raised eyebrow showing mischief.

"Not anymore. There is something I must show you."

###

"Alixon, this is silly!" Leliana laughed as she was gently guided by Alixon, her eyes covered by her lover's warm hands.

"We're already here, love." Alixon whispered in her ear.

The sound of the grand doors opening reached Leliana's ears and the hands covering her eyes fell from her face.

 _Maker..._

The hall was brightly decorated, candles alighting the entire place, the fireplace roaring as it warmed the place. The center had been cleared, and around were tables filled with food for a feast. At the tables sat their friends: Alistair, Wynne, Oghren, and Zevran. Fergus was also in attendance, a huge smirk on his face.

"Wha-" Words eluded the stunned, redheaded woman as she stared with wide eyes, her lips opening and closing, searching but finding no phrases.

"Do you like it?" Alixon asked quietly, her arms wrapping around Leliana's waist from behind.

"I- Of course I do!" Leliana turned in her lover's grasp, those sweet brown orbs shining brightly. "What is this for?"

The arms about her left, leaving her slightly cold. A warm hand took her own and guided her into the center of the hall, all of their friend's eyes upon them. Both women stood in the center facing each other, Leliana looking up into her lover's eyes. Maker, she loved those eyes.

"Leliana," Alixon began, "you changed my life. You soothed my wounds and comforted me when I had no one. You gave me strength to face impossible odds during the Blight. You trusted me with your heart, as I have trusted you with mine.

"We've been through many trials, both holy and unjust. But you, Leliana, are what keeps me going. Without you, I would be but a husk, roaming the world with no life, no hopes. Without you, I would not be here today."

Tears clouded Leliana's cerulean eyes as Alixon continued. "I love you so very much, Leliana. You are my life, my light. Today, in front of our friends and my brother, I'd like to ask something of you."

Leliana gasped as Alixon fell to one knee, reaching into the pocket of her trousers and revealing a small box. The Hero of Fereldan opened it, another gasp escaping from Leliana's lips. Her heart thrummed rapidly with her chest, threatening to escape.

"Leliana, it would mean the world to me if you accepted." A beautiful ring with an ocean-blue diamond sat inside the box in Alixon's calloused hands. "Will you be my wife? The Maker being the only thing that would tear us apart?"

The bard fell to her knees in front of Alixon, the sea of her eyes spilling onto her cheeks as her lover-her dear, dear lover-offered her the jewel. Overwhelmed, Leliana kissed Alixon deeply, passionately. The kiss felt like their first kiss one night at camp near the fire.

"Yes." Leliana replied after ending the kiss. "I'd love to spend my life with you, Alixon Cousland."

Cheers erupted from their comrades, applauding the union of their friends. The jeweled ring fit perfectly in Leliana's slender finger. That night they feasted, danced, laughed, and lived. The Cousland home was lively, and its occupants living. When the festivities ended and sleep began to arise, everyone left to their rooms, content with the night.

Throughout the night, Leliana showed Alixon just how much she truly loved the warrior. She would enjoy her life beside Alixon. They would never be separated, for they had each others heart.


End file.
